


Show Some Gratitude

by Cheryls_Strap



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, One Shot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryls_Strap/pseuds/Cheryls_Strap
Summary: Veronica feels bad for making Reggie feel worthless. She wants to show him her appreciation the best way that she can.
Relationships: Veronica Lodge & Reggie Mantle, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle
Kudos: 6
Collections: Riverdale Kinkmeme





	Show Some Gratitude

V knew Reggie was getting antsy lately, after she’d said he couldn’t be a partner at Le Bonne Nuit the tension was palpable. She’d already told him he couldn’t be her boyfriend when they had started sleeping together and had taken him down further when Archie returned to Riverdale. Now he seemed to be getting more and more frustrated by her. She knew if she wanted to keep him on as an employee, or even as the guy she had grown to have respect and a form of affection (though she couldn’t place it) for, then she needed to do something to remind him he did have a place in her life. 

They were cleaning the bar after closing and she looked up from the books, her mind unable to focus on numbers, and saw him silently wiping glasses behind the bar. She tapped her pen on the book and pulled her glasses off as she realized what she had to do. She put them down and slowly stood and strode over to him behind the bar. As she approached him he looked up at her but still didn’t say anything, his eyes met hers and he held a cold gaze that almost gave her chills. She hoped this would warm him up toward her. 

“Reggie, I know I’ve let you down a couple times recently. I want you to know I care about you though,” she spoke confidently, but tried to let her voice sounds casual, even working to add a little raspiness too at the end. 

“It’s fine, Veronica. I’m just the guy you use to run errands or get you off. I know you don’t care.” His words actually stung more than she’d expected. She really did want to comfort him and show him she did care. He seemed like a wounded puppy, his puffy lips pressed together and eyes falling down back to the glass he was drying. 

“That’s not true. I see how you’ve come to that conclusion, but I promise that’s not how I feel about you.” She moved closer to him, now having to look up to meet his eyes. 

“And how do feel about me, Veronica?” His voice was quiet and even. 

She wasn’t actually sure how to answer this. Without overthinking or saying something she’d regret later, she held his gaze as she slowly knelt down onto her knees in front of him. 

He blinked a few times, surprised, and cocked one eyebrow. 

“I don’t want you to think I just use you. I want to show you my gratitude.” She spoke more quietly now too, keeping their brown eyes locked. 

“V, you don’t have to...” he trailed off, but she saw him lick him lips involuntarily. She just reached up to unbutton his jeans, not worrying about a verbal response. 

She wasn’t surprised at how easily he gave up that fight, standing there looking down at her as she pulled his pants down his thighs. 

“You’re so good to me, Reggie,” Veronica slid her hands up his thighs, letting her nails lightly press into his skin. Her right hand caressed him as she moved it back down and took his half hard cock. “I just want to show you I appreciate you.” She was almost whining as she let her tongue flick the tip of him. 

“Mm, okay babe, show me how good you can be for me now.” His words were breathy and deep. 

She smiled up at him and let her tongue run along each side of his dick, wetting it. Her full lips wrapped around his head and moved slowly toward the base and back up as her tongue traced the bottom of his shaft. She brought her mouth back and circled his head with her wet tongue. As her lips closed around him again she hollowed her cheeks and began sucking as she moved up and down on his dick. She kept her hand around him, pulling it toward her face at the same rhythm. Could feel his legs relax as he ran his fingers through her black hair. She was moving up and down, tip to base, over and over. She looked up at him with wide eyes and met his. 

“Fuck, Veronica.” He moaned as he watched her open her mouth and slap his dick on her tongue a few times before sliding it back in and taking it fully. He kept his fingers in her hair and held her head as he moved in and out of her mouth, pulling her in as he felt the back of her throat. She held his thighs, squeezing lightly when she was choking on his cock, able to tap out if she needed. He moaned once more and pulled her face back by her hair, then slid his hand under her chin and gently upward to tell her to stand. 

His hand moved to hold the back of her neck, and he kissed her hard, her face still wet, covered in her spit. “Can I please have you, Veronica? Right here?” 

She pulled her sweater over her head in response, raising an eyebrow and grinning at him as she stood in her black, lacy bra. 

She wiped her mouth and he pulled her in again, this time by his arm around her waist. As he kissed her he let his fingers trail beneath her skirt, her panties already soaked. She bit his lower lip lightly as she moaned. He moved the lace to the side and slid one finger inside her, then another because she was so wet she took it easily. Her arms came up around his neck as he kept moving his fingers in and out slowly, warming her up. He pulled them out and, without breaking their kiss, picked her up and placed her on the bar. His kisses moved from her mouth down to her neck, then trailed slowly over her shoulder. He rested on his knees and pulled hers apart. He slid her panties aside again and ran slow kisses up her left thigh, sending tingles through her core.”

“Please, Reg.” her voice was smooth although she was dying to feel his tongue on her. 

He gave into her and let his tongue find her opening, trailing up just shy of her clit and back down. He did this a few times, then pushed his tongue inside her. She moaned in surprise and leaned back. He moved in and out of her with his tongue a few times before finding his way to her clit. He pressed his tongue gently on it, making her quiver, then let it move softly up and down over it. She reached her fingers out and entwined them in his hair, pulling his face more firmly into her pussy. 

He brought his fingers back to her opening and slowly pushed them inside while lapping at her clit. He worked his tongue and hands in tandem, making her legs tense. She was moaning quietly, her hand pulling gently in his hair. 

“I want you inside me.” Her voice was high, pleading to be filled by him.

He rose back to his feet and pulled her panties down over her legs and feet. She sat on the edge of the bar in her bra and skirt, legs spread for him. 

“You sure you want this?” He asked her again though he could see her biting her lip in anticipation as she stared at his dick, hard and ready for her. 

“Yes, Reggie, please give it to me.”

That was all he needed. He had a hand on her waist and one guiding his tip into her. He held her gaze as he pushed into her, her mouth opening and both moaning as she felt him fill her and he felt her warm walls hug his cock. He leaned over to kiss her again as he got a rhythm started, slowly moving out most of the way then back inside her as deep as he could go. He stood again and grabbed both her legs behind her knees, she was propped on her elbows watching him. He continued working in and out of her, bringing her knees together and folding them into her chest. He pumped hard in and out of her, her pussy gripping him tighter now and she laid back, moaning in pleasure as he filled her over and over. He looked down, watching his dick come out shiny and then her pussy swallowing it again. It felt amazing the but visual only made him more turned on. After a few minutes he slowed, and heard a whine from Veronica at him stopping, but pulled out of her. 

“Flip over.” He commanded. 

She did as he said and bent over the bar now. He finally unzipped her skirt and threw it on the bar beside them, then slapped her her ass hard and watched it jiggle. 

“Mm I love that ass, V.”

He knelt down again and spread her cheeks so he could lick her again, tasting the wetness he’d evoked so much of. He stood again and pushed himself back inside her. The new angle must have been just right and she drew her head back. 

“Reggie oh my god,” her voice was husky, breathy with pleasure. 

He pushed deeper into her and she let out a moan that filled the space. He grabbed her hair and pulled it toward him, his other hand staying on her low back as he thrust in and out of her. Her ass was slapping on his hips with each thrust and now his view was even more delicious. His thick cock disappearing into her round, wet ass. This was driving him over the edge. 

“V, I’m sorry. I-“

“Cum for me, Reggie.” 

Those words had him within seconds. He moaned as he pulled himself out and let his cum land thick and creamy on her beautiful ass. He stayed there admiring it and breathing after his orgasm for a moment. Then he got a towel from beneath the bar, wiped her like he would the bar she was on, and gave her ass a sharp slap. She dropped onto her feet and turned back to him, drawing him in by his neck for a kiss, their tongues meeting. 

“Let me finish you, V.” 

She grinned again and hopped back up, spreading her legs. He slid his fingers in her again and began circling her clit with his tongue once again. She was so turned on now she knew it wouldn’t take long. She let her hand find the back of his head again and angled herself so his tongue was in the perfect place. Instantly she felt the pressure begin to build. She rocked her hips back and forth gently and pushed his face firmly against her. 

“Yes just like that, please fuck me harder.” She sounded desperate now, her orgasm close.

His fingers quickened and hit her with more force. Seconds later her body gave in. Her back arched and her legs tightened around him. Her head fell back and her cries filled the room as she came, then came again. He slowly drew his fingers out and laid his body over hers, hugging around her and holding her head. 

“Forgive me?” She said in a sweet tone through a giggle. 

“Absolutely.” He replied, with his lips against her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot because I’m in season 3 and I’m liking these two. Please leave kudos if you liked this one!


End file.
